I Was Counting On Forever
by whiteXdress
Summary: He looked at Emily like he used to look at me.But even then it wasn't as powerful.Something inside me shattered.I whispered his name, begging him to stop looking at her. I was counting on forever with Sam. What hurt the most: She knew what he meant to me.
1. Preface

**A/N: **Hello there! First off, I've had this idea for a while, but I never got around to writing it or anything. Plus, there aren't enough Sam and Leah stories before Sam imprinted on Emily. And that is exactly what this story it about: Sam and Leah's life leading up to Sam's imprint. And all those promises he broke. You get to see how Leah acted before her heart was broken and she became bitter and cynical. Okay, well I don't want to spoil anything, so enjoy!

**Full Summary: **He looked at her like he used to look at me. But even then it wasn't as powerful as now. He looked at Emily like she was the only girl he could see for miles. It was like I wasn't even standing next to him anymore. I felt something inside me shatter. I whispered his name, begging him to stop looking at her. I was counting on forever with him; that's what he told me everyday_: Together Forever. _Not today. And what hurt the most was that she knew how much Sam meant to me, but she didn't look away either.

**Disclaimer For Story: **This is only my thoughts on Sam and Leah's life before the _Twilight _books. I am not Stephanie Meyer, and therefore I do not own _Twilight_. Any characters you do not recognize are my own creations.

**I Was Counting On Forever**

_Sam & Leah_

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight

* * *

**Preface**  
_Leah_

It's funny to think that one little choice can change your life drastically. It can change your life in minutes, seconds even. You have this perfect fantasy—your whole future planned according to your dreams—and then it's gone. Shattered by those you care about.

I was counting on forever, but life seemed to have other plans for me.

They warned me that this would only end in heartbreak. They told me that it wouldn't work. I was too in love to want to believe them. And now I regret that. _What if_, that's always what I seem to ask myself now. _What if, what if, what if..._

I looked into the eyes of who I thought I had known inside and out. It's amazing how wrong you can be about someone. How they will turn on you the moment you let your guard down. And then you can never bring yourself to forgive them. Or at least I know I cannot.

_Never again_, I promised myself. Never again will I let someone in too close. And then I closed myself off from the world.

* * *

**End A/N: **Yes, I realize this was very short, but it was only the preface. The following chapters will obviously be _much _longer. The point of view for each chapter will not necessarily go in any particular order, but they will _only _switch between Leah or Sam.

~youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	2. Meeting Sam Uley

**A/N: ***IMPORTANT* For the first four chapters, you will see either freshman, sophomore, junior, or senior written at the top. This is because I am skipping years to get up to Leah and Sam's senior year. Then it will continue with that year. Their senior year would be set around _New Moon_.

**I Was Counting On Forever**

_Sam & Leah_

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight

* * *

**Freshman Year**

**Chapter One: Meeting Sam Uley**

_Leah_

I was just like any other love-struck, high school girl when I saw Sam Uley. He was good-looking, funny, kind, smart, and what every other girl in my freshman class at La Push High School wanted. Though, I could never actually bring myself to talk to him unless it was academic related.

"Um, I got D for number four," I had told him earlier this morning in literature class.

Sam had grinned at me. "Thanks," he whispered back. "I got A for number five."

My friends considered me lucky just for being able to talk to him for the short amount of time that it took for us to swap answers. I considered it to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. Why couldn't I just work up the courage to talk to him?

"Stop gawking, Leah," my best friend, June, said. The girls around us giggled.

Mary smiled and sneaked a glance over at Sam and his friends. "Who wouldn't want to just stare at him all day?"

I slightly blushed and looked down at my lunch. "I wasn't _gawking_."

"Whatever you say," June scoffed.

I quickly finished my lunch, said good-bye to my friends, and hurried off to class. There are two classes I have with Sam Uley: literature in the morning and American History right after lunch. I'm lucky enough to get to sit next to him in lit, but in history he sits in front of me. Call me whatever you want, but haven't you ever had a crush on someone before? It gets to you. Controls you, almost.

I sat in my regular seat, anticipating the arrival of Sam to sit in front of me. Slowly the students started to file in. I opened my notebook and started copying down the information on the board. The wait for Sam seemed endless.

He slid into his seat right as Mr. Varner said, "Quite down." He glared at Sam, but said nothing further.

Mr. Varner babbled on about the Cold War, but it all seemed to go through one ear and out the other. I was surprised when I saw everyone packing up their books. _Hadn't class just started?_ See what I mean? I start thinking about Sam and then _bam!_ an hour of my life is gone.

"Hey." I looked up to see Sam smiling at me.

June's earlier words came back to me: _Play hard to get. Almost like you're uninterested_. "Hey. You're Sam, right?" I asked.

His smile faded a bit. "Um," he looked around the room, "yeah. My name's Sam Uley."

I put my hand out to shake his. _I'm Leah Clearwater. We've been going to school together since we were five. I've had a _major _crush on you since third grade. I also sit next to you in lit class and have been trying to work up the courage to talk to you since forever. _"Leah," I said instead.

"I know," he replied. It took everything in me to stay calm. _Sam Uley knows my name! _"We sit next to each other in lit class. You gave me the answer to question four this morning," he added. I noticed his cheeks were a faint red. He's so adorable. Thankfully Mr. Varner left right after class. We were the only two left in the room.

I smiled. "That was you? I knew you looked familiar." _Uninterested, hard to get, uninterested, hard to get..._ran through my head over and over again.

Sam gulped. "Yeah...that was me." He swings his backpack over his shoulder. "What, uh, class do you have next?"

I stuffed my history books into my own backpack. "PE," I said.

"I have Chemistry, that's right down the hall from the gym." Sam paused, probably wondering if I got the hint that he wanted to walk with me. Well, I did. "Maybe we could walk together?" Sam asked hesitantly.

I shrugged. "Why not?"

Sam laughed softly. "Cool."

All eyes were on us as we walked down the hallway together. We weren't hand-in-hand or anything special, but just the sight of Leah Clearwater and Sam Uley together can make the freshman class _crazy_. I caught June's eye when we passed by her locker and she winked, making a heart with her fingers. Without a doubt she'd bombard me in gym for the details. I felt special walking with Sam. I liked the attention. I can't really think of a time I've not been happy in my life, but I know this is probably the happiest I've ever felt. I can't wait to tell Emily, my second cousin and practically my sister, about Sam. She knew I liked him, but she is going to freak when I tell her he asked to walk me to class.

"Here you are," Sam said awkwardly.

I blushed. "Everyone kept staring at us the whole way."

Sam leaned against the wall. "I don't see why they wouldn't stare. You're the prettiest girl in that hallway. I bet all the guys hate me now."

I smiled up at Sam. Screw June's pep talk about being "uninterested." I am _completely_ interested in him! "Really? You think I'm pretty?"

Sam looked at his feet and shrugged. "I guess so..."

I was about to open my mouth when June came up behind me and put her hands on my shoulders. "Sorry to steal her away from you, Sam, but I need my teammate for volleyball."

I'm going to kill her! "Thanks again, Sam," I said coolly.

Sam nodded. "Anytime for Leah Clearwater."

As soon as Sam is out of hearing range, June muttered, "That was a cheesy yet adorable line."

I glared at her. "Why did you do that? He just told me I was the prettiest girl."

June sighed. "Trust me on this; he'll be waiting right outside that gym door after class for you."

I rolled my eyes. "You better be right."

"When am I not right?" she backfired.

Gym, to say the least, was a complete waste of my time. I was not on my game for volleyball. And all I could think about was Sam. Sure enough the news that Sam and I walked together was all over school. You would think that it wasn't that big of a deal, but apparently it was. After we were dismissed, I changed as fast as I possibly could in the locker room. I needed to see if Sam was waiting for me like June had predicted.

"Desperate much?" June asked. Her eyebrows were raised skeptically.

Like a child, I stuck my tongue out at her. I raced out the door and almost barreled into Sam.

"In a hurry?" he asked. "I hope you aren't going to meet some other guy."

I wrapped my arms tighter around my books. "Well, I was hoping to catch a certain guy before he went off to class."

Sam smiled. Even on my worst day, his smile could make everything all better. "And who would that be?"

I shrugged, not answering his question. He and I both knew that I was talking about him. June always told me I was such a flirt; I now see why she thought that.

"A few of my friends and I were going to catch a movie tonight, do you want to come?"

_I thought you'd never ask, Sam! _"Sounds fun. What time?"

"Seven," he answered.

* * *

My parents had been a bit more difficult to convince than I had thought they would be. Of course with the help of my eleven-year-old brother, Seth, they were even more hesitant to let me go. In the end, I called June over to help me change their minds. Finally, Dad agreed to let us—thinking it was _only_ the two of us—go to the movie. He would have had a heart attack if he knew his "little girl" was going to meet a boy. Though, I think Mom knew what was going on.

"Chill out, Leah," June snapped. "You're hyperventilating."

I turned away from her and looked around for Sam. "What if he doesn't show?"

June looked like she was about ready to slap me. "Leah Clearwater, any guy to stand you up would be an idiot. I mean really, _look_ at you! You've had all the guys all over you since kindergarten. Sam. Will. Be. Here," she added.

As if it was magic, I saw Sam's head bobbling toward us. I recognized a few of his friends around him. One pointed at me, causing Sam to smile.

"Hey, you," he said. His hands were in his pockets.

I giggled. "Hey, me," I said stupidly. "I mean, _Sam_." _Why must I act like a complete fool now of all times?_

We headed inside and bought our tickets. The movie was a romantic comedy or something like that. Sam bought me popcorn, and, much to my delight, he sat next to me. Halfway through the movie his hand somehow found mine. I liked it. It was like it was meant to be. It just worked, you know?

When the ending credits scrolled across the screen, I realized I couldn't remember what the movie was about. Sam's presence seemed to be messing with my head. I wasn't able to think straight and none of my sentences were making sense.

At the moment, we all were once again standing outside the movie theater. June was flirting with Ryan Sumner, another freshman and one of Sam's good friends. Sam would stare at me for a little, but when I caught him, he would quickly look away.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked, trying to make small talk.

_Maybe if I remember what it was about... _"Uh, it was okay. Did you like it?"

Sam shrugged. "It's not something I would see again, if that's what you mean. The character of Jennifer was just pointless."

Jennifer. _Which one was she again? Maybe the blonde one? _"I agree."

"Come on, Sam," Ryan yelled. "I have to get home before my parents. We need to leave."

Sam looked back down at me. "We should do this again," he said.

I nodded. "I'd like that."

Sam looked like he was going to kiss me. He was getting closer and closer and—

"Sam, I'm serious! If you want a ride home from my brother, we need to _leave_! You'll see your girlfriend in school tomorrow, lover boy," he added. I blushed when Ryan said girlfriend. I noticed that Sam did too.

"Night, Leah," he said.

"Night." I watched Sam, Ryan, and a few of their friends walk away. I sighed. If only he _had_ kissed me.

June sauntered up to my side now that Ryan was gone. "You don't remember anything about the movie, do you?" She knew me all too well.

I shook my head.

June's shoulders sagged. "You fall to fast."

"I do not," I contradicted.

June rolled her eyes. "Yes, you _do_. If someone was to give you a room full of smart boys dressed well, you'd come out saying that you were in love with _all _of them. He's going to break your heart, Lee."

"How do you know that? We haven't even started dating yet. I don't even know if we _will _date."

She closed her eyes. "Because you are one of those girls and he is one of those boys. It never works out in the end. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Leah."

I looked off into the dark streets. "Sam's..._different_."

"Aren't they all," June muttered to herself.

**

* * *

**

**End A/N: **Just in case you still aren't sure what I was talking about at my first A/N, the next chapter will skip a year and both Sam and Leah will be sophomores.

~youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	3. Together Forever

**I Was Counting On Forever**

_Sam & Leah_

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight

* * *

**Sophomore Year**

**Chapter Two: Together Forever**

_Sam_

"Hey, beautiful," I said, coming up behind Leah and kissing her on the cheek.

June, who I soon learned came with dating Leah Clearwater, gagged. "It's amazing that you two are still together." She closed one of the magazines she was reading.

Leah smiled up at me. "It's not my fault he's so perfect." She quickly kissed my lips.

"Still," June pouted, "I would've thought you guys would be over already. I mean, a six month relationship is good, but a year and a half? You two won't know how to survive without each other when you breakup."

I pulled Leah into my arms, resting my chin on her head. "Then it's a good thing that I don't plan to breakup with Leah." _She's too perfect, _I mentally added.

"Blah!" June opened her mouth and pointed to back of her throat.

Leah laughed. "That was attractive," she said sarcastically. "June, what you need is a boyfriend."

June stood up, straightening her skirt. "I have boyfriends."

"_Boyfriends_," Leah repeated. "I mean, you need _one _boyfriend."

June grabbed her books off the lunch table. "Nah. I don't need all that lovey-dovey commitment, Lee. I'm content with my romantic ways."

I rolled my eyes. "You'd be surprised, June."

"Whatever, Uley," she retorted. "Later, Leah."

"Where are you going? Class doesn't start for another ten minutes," Leah said, looking up at June.

June just smiled. "Bret wanted to meet me behind the cafeteria _before _class. See you in history." She winked and walked away.

"What are we going to do with her?" Leah asked, sighing.

I kissed the top of her head. "I don't know," I answered. "Hey, I meant to ask you earlier, my mom is having this thing tonight...and I was wondering—"

"Sure, I'd love to go," she said, already knowing what I was going to ask. This is why I loved her; it was like she always knew what I was going to say before I said it. "Happy birthday, by the way."

I chuckled. "How did you know it was my birthday?"

"It doesn't matter how I found out, what matters is why you didn't tell me yourself." Leah crossed her arms.

I shrugged. "I didn't think it was important?" I know, my answer came out more as a question, _pathetic_.

"I asked your mom," Leah admitted, her cheeks a faint red.

"Really?" I smiled. "_Why_?"

Leah looked down at her feet. "I don't know... But she invited me tonight to your _party_. 'This thing'? Really, Sam? Are you ashamed that it's your birthday today?"

"No, I just—oh, I give up. Honestly, I just didn't want you to spend money on a gift."

Leah giggled. Why was she laughing at me? I didn't think it was funny at all. "This is why I love you," she whispered. Then the bell rang, ruining a perfect moment. "Walk me to class?" she asked.

I nodded, and then said what I had said to Leah the first time I walked her to a class: "Anytime for Leah Clearwater."

* * *

Mom tried fixing my hair over and over again, but anytime she tried to touch it, I swatted her hand away.

"C'mon, Mom. I'm not a little kid anymore." I looked around the room to make sure no one had seen what had just happened.

Mom smiled. "I know, I know. Sorry, I can't help it. My little boy's growing up way to fast for me. Your father would be so proud," she added as an afterthought.

I snorted. "Yeah, he'd care alright," I joked. Dad had left us. Just up and left without a trace. Wasn't he such a great dad? Really cared, I bet.

My whole world seemed to stop when I saw _her _walking up the candle-lit path. Leah's black hair was blowing around in the wind. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her jeans and tank top. My eyes flickered to the package in her hands. I groaned. She really shouldn't have.

Her eyes wandered around the people in my backyard. She'd probably recognize a few guests from school, but then some of my family and other friends were also here. Her face brightened up when she saw me coming down toward her. Well, I was actually running to her.

I picked her up in my arms and spun her around. "I'm glad you're here." I let her down, but held her hand as we walked back up to the patio. Some of my family members introduced themselves and told me "she's a keeper." Leah would politely smile back at them, but I could tell their comments made her feel uncomfortable.

"Cake time!" Mom announced after about two hours into the party.

Leah kissed my cheek. "Go on, birthday boy. Make a wish," she whispered.

I laughed. "My wish has already come true," I whispered back to her. The little corners of her lips turned up when I said this.

"Hurry, Sam!" Mom beckoned me forward. "The candles can only last so long."

A chorus of "Happy Birthday" broke out. A few of my friends slapped me on the back and my family took loads of pictures. Most of them I had Leah next to me, but there were the occasional ones where it was just me and one of my aunts or uncles or cousins. But in those, my eyes were never looking at the camera, they were staring at Leah. I can't imagine my life without her. People have said that I'm too young to understand love, but if this connection with Leah isn't love, I don't know what is.

I found Leah over by the drink table after having to endure what I hoped was the worst part of family photos. She was talking with a couple of kids from school. When they saw me, they kindly left us to talk ourselves. Finally. It feels like I haven't had a moment alone with my girlfriend all night. Thanks of course to Mom.

"Just the girl I was looking for." I leaned in and kissed her. "Feels like I haven't seen you in ages," I mumbled.

Leah kissed me back. "I know. You're very popular around here. Before I forget—" Leah handed me the package she had been holding earlier "—I wanted to give this to you."

I slipped my finger under the silver wrapping, about to open it.

Leah put her hand on top of mine. "Don't open it now. Wait till I'm gone."

I gave her a confused look, but I didn't bother to argue with her. She had her reasons. "Okay," was all I said. I put the gift inside on the kitchen table. I'd save it for tonight, before I went to bed.

Leah leaned against the porch railing. The way she stood in the moonlight made it look as though there was a halo over her head. She was my angel. My angel sent from Heaven. I had no idea how lucky I was to have her. "Are you having a good birthday?" she asked.

"Even better with you here." I winked.

Leah softly laughed. "You're so cheesy sometimes, Sam." She wrapped her arms around my neck. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed me lightly on my lips. "But, that's what so great about you."

I smiled, putting my hands on her hips. I pulled her closer to me and swayed with the slow song that happened to be playing.

"I can't dance," she said.

"Sure you can. Just follow my lead." I took one of my hands and put it in hers. I began to twirl her around. I was dancing, and probably making a fool out of myself. But I didn't care. As long as I was with Leah, I'd make a fool out of myself any day if she wanted me too.

After dancing, and "awes" from the guests, Leah and I sat at the fire pit with our classmates. Leah was curled up at my side, my arm around her. The fire seemed to dance. The sparks soared high into the dark sky. The stars twinkled above us... Everything was so perfect. _Would it be like this forever? Would Leah always be the girl curled up at my side?_ I sure hoped so, but that didn't mean I was exactly sure.

"Together forever," I whispered, kissing the top of Leah's head.

Leah smiled up at me, her eyelids heavy, struggling to stay open. "Where did that come from?" she asked.

I shrugged, memorized by the fire's colors. "Does it matter?"

"No," she answered. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." I looked at my watch. It was almost midnight. "Leah, I should really take you home now. Your dad is going to kill me."

Leah didn't protest or anything. She just nodded her sleepy head and allowed me to walk her home. She only lived a street over, so hopefully I'd get her back before it was officially Saturday morning. I've been trying my best to stay on her father's good side.

I draped my jacket over her shoulders, and she leaned most of her weight on me since she was too tired to walk. I kept my arm protectively around her.

"Sam?" I loved the way she said my name.

"Yeah?"

Leah stopped walking. We were right outside her house. "Do you love me?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?"

Leah opened the door. "No reason. Just making sure." She yawned. Leah took off the jacket and handed it to me.

"Keep it," I told her.

She smiled. Her father appeared behind her in the doorway. Here goes nothing.

"I'm sorry that she's back so late, Mr. Clearwater. Time just seemed to fly." _Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad. Please don't be mad_.

He grunted. "As long as she's home safe and sound." I silently thanked God.

Inside the house, feet raced down the stairs. Seth, Leah's twelve-year-old brother, poked his head out. "Hiya, Sam!" He gave me a huge smile.

I slightly waved. "Hey, Seth. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Yes, he should be," Mr. Clearwater said sourly. "Thank you for walking her home, Sam. Happy birthday," he added.

"Anytime, sir. Night," I said to all three of them.

Without another word, Mr. Clearwater shut the door, and I headed home. When I got back, everyone was mostly gone or saying their goodbyes. I grabbed Leah's gift and headed up to my room. As I was climbing the steps, Mom stopped me.

"Wait one moment, young man."

I turned around to see her standing there with her hands on her hips. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked cautiously.

Mom laughed. "You're not in trouble, I just wanted to talk to you about Leah. She's a sweet girl, Sam." Mom let out a deep breath. "I saw the way you acted around her tonight... Don't you think you two are taking it too fast? You wouldn't let her out of your sight for more than a second and you acted like gravity was keeping her glued to your hip."

"I just really like this girl. Is that a problem?"

Mom's smile faded. She looked confused right now. "No, it's not a problem. I just want you to be careful, Sam. I don't want you to get too serious and then have one of you change your mind. You're still so young."

"I'll be fine, Mom. Leah means a lot to me, that's all there is to it." I gave her a quick smile and headed up to my room.

Leah did mean a lot. I was in love with her. I didn't care what people would say or think about us because we "claimed" to be in love and they all thought we were too young. All I knew was that there was a Leah and me. We might even have a future together. Whenever I try to picture my life without her...I get nothing. Absolutely _nothing_. Because I don't have a life without Leah. Leah's my life, my world, now. Without her, I'm nothing. The only thing I am completely sure about at the end of the day is that I loved Leah Clearwater. _Together forever_, as I had told her tonight.

* * *

**End A/N: **I really hope you liked this chapter. At first, I couldn't think about _anything_ to write about for this. I literally sat at my computer, staring at the blank Microsoft Word page, for about forty-five minutes until I decided to do what I do best: ramble. Which then formed this chapter :) Personally, even though I do like writing Leah's POVs, I really _loved_ writing this chapter in Sam's point of view.

~youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	4. The Tarot Card Lady

**I Was Counting On Forever**

_Sam & Leah_

youXsetXmyXsoulXalight

* * *

**Junior Year**

**Chapter Three: The Tarot Card Lady**

_Leah_

I stared wide-eyed at Sam. "Prom?" I asked for the umpteenth time. "Are you _serious_?"

Sam nodded proudly, showing me the tickets he had just purchased. "Of course I'm serious, Lee-Lee. It would be fun. I thought you liked that kind of stuff."

"I do, but..." I looked uncertainly at the tickets. "_Prom_? That just doesn't seem like _your _kind of thing."

"If you don't want to go—?" Sam walked over to the trash can and dangled the tickets over it. "We can just forget about it, if you want. Maybe we could have a movie night or anti-prom or something."

I sighed. _I_ _can't believe I am doing this_. "No, it sounds fun. You, me...dancing," I mumbled.

Sam chuckled. "Right, how could I forget? Leah Clearwater _hates _dancing."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't hate it; it's just not on my Top Ten list."

Sam put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "Well, it's a good thing that your boyfriend knows how to dance." He smiled.

"Oh, what would I ever do without you?" I joked. But, on some level, I was serious. _What would I do without Sam in my life? _There wouldn't even be a point to my life if he was gone. I'd probably be bitter all the time. I can't even imagine not having Sam around.

"There's the lovebirds." June sauntered up to us. She eyed the prom tickets in Sam's hand and laughed. "Hmmm, prom? Really, Lee?"

Sam glared at June. They never really seemed to get along. Well, they did, but that was on a rare occasion. "Let me guess, you don't have a date for prom, do you?"

June crossed her arms. "Actually, Uley, I do."

This even surprised me. June had always said that she would go to prom alone so she could be a "free woman." I looked at June skeptically. "Really?" I asked.

June gasped. She had always been a bit of a drama queen. "I am offended Leah Susan—" Sam tried to muffle his laugh when he heard my middle name. I had always found it an odd fit as well. "—Clearwater! How dare you think I can't get a date? Please, if you payed attention to my life once in a while, you would see that I've have many pursuers. So, yes, I _do _have a date to prom. Let's not act all surprised, agreed?"

Sam still didn't seem to buy any of this. "Who?" he asked in disbelief.

June smiled satisfactorily. "Your friend—what was his name again?—Ryan Sumner." She left Sam wordless, his jaw practically reaching the floor.

When he finally came to it, he said, "That traitor. I'll have to talk to him about this. I can't believe he'd agree to take that—that _thing_ to prom!"

I kissed him quickly. "Oh, just let it go. And that 'thing' happens to be my best friend."

"_Still_," he pouted.

I giggled. "Sam, relax. Maybe she's lying."

"But what if she isn't?"

I shrugged. "Well...at least she has a date so now she'll leave us alone. Just think about the positives, 'kay?"

"But—"

"Let it go, Sam."

Sam sighed. "Fine. I'm still not happy about it," he muttered to himself. "So, what were you saying about your 'Top Ten' list?"

"I just said that prom wasn't on it."

He wasn't satisfied with my answer. "Well, what _is_ on it?"

I laughed. "You, for starters." Sam smiled at this. "Oh, and that time Joe Walters took me to—" Sam looked beyond jealous. "Kidding," I quickly said.

"Not funny," he replied.

I snuggled up to him. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

"I'm _not _jealous," he said defiantly.

I kissed his cheek. "Whatever you say, Sam."

* * *

I twirled around in my prom dress. Mom had gone to all lengths to make this night perfect. But, I tried not to complain through the endless hours of dress shopping with Mom and June. I mean, I do like shopping, but not with Mom. When she goes shopping it turns into war. She has to find that one perfect thing or else she doesn't leave. When I was nine, Seth and I were stuck at the mall with her for six hours. _Six_! I know, it's crazy. But hey, she's family, so I got to love her.

A camera flashed, blinding me for a second. "There's my little girl," said Dad, taking another picture.

Mom rushed into my room after him. She clasped her hands together and gave me a face that made her look resembled an excited five-year-old on their birthday. "Sam's here!" she squealed. Sure enough, when I looked out my window, I saw Sam getting out of his truck that was parked in my driveway. Man, he looked so hot in his black suit.

The doorbell rung and Dad grumbled something about "being to young" and that prom was "a waste of time and too done-up" on his way downstairs. I knew the real reason was because he wanted me to stay his little girl forever. He meant well. But, isn't it every father's fear to lose their baby girl to a boy?

Mom helped me put on my necklace and then practically skipped down the stairs. I loved my mom's personality. Even on your worst day, she can make _anybody_ smile and laugh like they don't have a care in the world.

Seth, who was now a proud thirteen-year-old, leaned against my doorframe. His boyish curls fell into his eyes making it look as though he had just rolled out of bed. His sweatpants were faded and had a hole just above the knee; his shirt had beige paint, from when he had helped Dad paint the living room, splattered all over it.

"I never thought I'd see you go to a dance." He scrunched up his nose. "Actually, I just never thought a boy would _ask _you to a dance."

I lightly swatted his head. He laughed, holding his hands up protectively.

"Have fun, Lee," he said sweetly. My brother may try to act tough, but he'd never even kill a fly. Seth was a cute kid like that. I could never stay mad at him for longer than five minutes. And if I tried being mean to him, he'd just be even nicer to me. Of course that'd make me feel like I was a horrible person and I'd quickly apologize to him.

I looked at Sam who was shaking Dad's hand and laughing with Mom. He was so perfect. When I was with Sam, he made me feel like I was in my own little fairytale—one where we would live happily ever after. But, is that even possible? I sure hope it is.

"I'll try," I replied to Seth.

He smiled, showing the dimples in his cheeks. Seth waved to Sam before sauntering down the hallway to his room.

I couldn't help but smile at Sam as I descended down the stairs. Like the gentleman that he is, Sam took my hand and kissed it when I reached the last step. He slipped the corsage onto my wrist. He looked like he was going to kiss me, but my domineering father cleared his throat.

"Well, Sam, don't have her out too late. Half-past eleven, understand?"

Mom hugged Dad and whispered something in his ear. She then turned to us and said, "Have fun, kids."

"But not _too_ much fun," Seth, who had reappeared at the top of the staircase, said.

Mom glared at him and Dad cracked a smile. Surprisingly, Sam didn't seem intimidated or scared by my unusual family. He opened the door for me, wrapped his arm around me as we walked, and helped me into his car. Isn't he amazing?

June was waiting outside the gym doors for us. Next to her was none other than Ryan Sumner. I saw Sam's eyes narrow.

"Please," I said, putting my hand on his arm, "don't get worked up about this. Maybe he really likes her," I added.

"I wonder how much she paid him," he hissed.

I gave him a warning look. "Sam," I said softly.

He kissed my forehead. "Sorry. I promise I won't say anything. Tonight's going to be great. I am not going to let that thing—" I crossed my arms "—I, uh, mean I'm not going to let _June_ ruin our prom."

I sighed and looked at my white, strapless dress. "I still can't believe I agreed to go to prom with you."

Sam chuckled. He got out of the truck and opened my door. "Think positive tonight, Leah." He winked. Sam put his arm protectively around me and we walked over to where June and Ryan were standing.

"I told you that you'd look good in that dress, Lee," June said, referring to our shopping experience when I was hesitant about buying the dress I wore now. June went with a blood red dress that was a bit too revealing for me, not to mention that if I'd worn it, Dad would have gone through the roof.

"_Good_?" Sam asked. "June, she looks _stunning_." He kissed me.

I blushed, looking at the ground. Sam and I walked down the brightly-lit path toward the gym doors. We stopped at the front to get our picture taken. Inside was a carnival theme. In the one corner there was a tarot card reader, game booths lined the far wall, there was a huge wheel that you could spin to try and win a stuffed animal, a photo booth, and there was even a dunk tank. I kind of felt bad for Mr. Gerardo, who was the unlucky teacher that got to be dunked.

"Do you want to dance or get something to eat?" Sam asked. It was kind of hard to hear over the blaring music, but I managed.

The tarot lady caught my eye. "Can we get our fortune read?" I asked hopefully.

Sam shrugged. "If you want too, but the line is kind of long. Do you want to wait till it's a bit shorter?"

I nodded. "Let's get some food first."

Sam and I ate with June and Ryan, then he won me a stuffed Panda Bear, and we dunked Mr. Gerardo. A slow song played and Sam led me out onto the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I laid my head against his chest. We swayed to the music.

"I love you, Leah. You know that, right?"

I smiled up at Sam. "You only say it about a million times a day." I laughed quietly.

Sam bit his lip. "I'm serious, though. I can't imagine being with anyone other than you, Leah."

"I can't either. I love you, Sam." I sighed. "Don't ever leave me," I whispered, but I don't think he heard me.

Sam bent down and put his hand tenderly on my cheek; he kissed me. "Hey, no one's in line for the tarot lady. Do you want to go see her?" he asked.

I took his hand in mine and went over to the tarot booth. We sat down in old-fashioned seats. The woman was dressed in all different exotic cloths.

"Ah, what a nice looking couple," she said, shuffling her deck of cards. "Your names?"

"Leah Clearwater," I said, "and this is my boyfriend, Sam Uley."

The woman smiled at Sam. "I knew your father, Joshua Uley," she said.

I felt Sam tense. He hated talking about his father.

The woman placed three cards facedown in front of me. She flipped the first one over and looked happy. "I see that you're in love, Leah. You've never felt this way before and it's overpowering. You can't imagine life without this person. They mean a lot to you and you hope to have a future."

I squeezed Sam's hand. This woman was surprisingly accurate.

On the next card, the lady's smiled faded and her forehead crinkled. "Something is going to drive you two apart. It will be slow and painful."

"Death?" Sam asked.

The woman shook her head. "No, but close enough." She stared at me. "It will be hardest on you, my dear. Things will be confusing and your life will feel empty. Be careful, your wrong decisions will make you drift apart from the ones you love."

_With my family? _I wondered. _Will I become closer with Sam that it hurts my family?_

The last card was flipped over. The woman gasped.

"What's wrong?" Sam demanded.

"This is the end. The last straw. Everyone's lives will be altered forever. You'll lose everything and feel alone, but you've never had more people on your side than ever before." The woman said this directly to me.

Sam laughed. "Do you believe this crap, Leah? This is crazy! She knows we are in love, so she made the first card about that. She just made up the rest because _it's her job_. This is stupid," he growled.

The woman grabbed my wrist. "Be careful, Leah. Everything is going to change sooner than you think." She glared up at Sam. _Did she know something I didn't?_

Sam rolled his eyes and stormed away, leaving me at the booth. The crowd parted and watched him until the door slammed behind him. Then all their eyes turned to me. I yanked my hand away from the woman and rushed after Sam.

I found him sitting on the bench outside the doors. His hair was a mess, falling into his eyes. He was breathing heavily and running his hand through his hair over and over again.

"What was that?" I asked.

He didn't look up. "What was what?"

"You're little scene back in the gym!" I yelled. I sighed. "Sam, baby, what's going on? You can tell me anything, you know," I said, sitting down next to him on the bench.

Sam took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just...lost it. When that woman mention my dad—it just hit something. And then she was telling you all these horrible things that were going to happen in your future and I couldn't take it. She was basically telling you that your life was going to suck and—and I don't want that for you." He looked into my eyes. "I never want you to go through the pain that she described."

I rubbed his back, trying to comfort him. "Sam, everyone's lives suck. It's just the way it is. No one can make someone else's life perfect."

"I can," he insisted. "I promise I'll never let you feel that emptiness she said you would. I promise that I'll always be there for you, Leah." He kissed my cheek gently.

"I know you'll always be there." _You have to be_, I mentally added. "Just ignore what the woman said. You're right, it was stupid. She was probably making it all up."

Sam dropped his head. "I shouldn't have said all that stuff to you, Leah. It was wrong of me. You were so excited to get your future told, and I said it was all crap."

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, 'kay? I forgive you."

Sam hugged me. "I don't deserve you," he said softly.

"But you have me," I whispered back.

* * *

**End A/N: **So, what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to hit that little green rectangle-type-thing at the bottom of the screen :)

~youXsetXmyXsoulXalight


	5. Important

**Hello everyone. I am sorry that this is not an update :( I know I haven't been updating but the school year is always crazy for me and I never have the time. Also, it doesn't help that I have nothing to write about since I've gone through all my stories and I'm rewriting and fixing things up. I hate it, but I haven't been happy with anything I've written. I do not know when I'll get around to updating, but I am working on it.**

**Sorry,**

**youXsetXmyXsoulXalight**


End file.
